brockys_sandyboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Bands Entry
To-Do List= *Poster *Genre / Playlist *Members, Pictures and Users *Band Cause / Meaning *Band Name *Theme Song and Explanation |-| Band Name / Cause / Meaning= 'Name: '''Divergence '''Meaning and Cause of "Divergence": ' Divergence is the act of moving or extending in different directions, branching into different opinions, characters, forms and beliefs. We named our band "Divergence" because each of us, members of the band, have directions in life that differ from the other. We have diverging personalities and such. But why form a band? It is because we want to break the divergence of the systems of regular music. We want to do by going back to the single point where all divergences among us members meet: Unity. Despite us, residents of Camp Half-Blood, are different in numerous ways, we have a common point of origin. That again, is unity. To be short, the very cause of Divergence is to turn music into something that unites all of us, and break the chains that stop us from being divided, from being divergent. We got our band's name from Divergent, the famous science fiction book authored by Veronica Roth. With that being said, we, if not believe, envision five things, which are based from the faction traits of the world of Divergent: *'We envision selflessness. '''We carry out our mission as a band for the sake of others. We let the audience have the final say, and what they want us to do. In our rejection of some rights and conveniences as people, we try to dedicate our efforts for the sake of others, not solely for our own benefit. *'We envision friendship and harmony. 'We carry out our mission as band to create cordiality and mutual understanding among those who listen and watch us. We do not perform to throw audiences into fights, whether small or big. We want a peaceful relationship between ourselves and those we perform to, which builds stronger bonds for the times to come. *'We envision a pursue for, if not knowledge, curiosity. 'We carry out our mission as band to learn more of our potentials. We believe that sticking to the same and traditional-like performances will get us anywhere further. We are in a constant pursue to know more of what we can do, discover something new about ourselves and our duties as band members, and learn things we cannot do from before. *'We envision honesty and frankness. 'We carry out our mission as a band to become honest with ourselves, with our audiences, and with what we do. If we try to deny something wrong that is much very true, it will not push us forward. It will simply just pull us back, unable to see what is true. Therefore, as a band, we want our opinions to be open to each of us, not to be held back. Openness and sincerity among us will keep us going and improving. *'We envision confidence and fearlessness. 'We carry out our mission as a band to never let anything, even the things that will bring about the greatest fears of our band itself, to hinder us in our progress. We believe in acknowledging our shortcomings and face it head on. We believe that accepting negative words the bad way and fearing that it will dissolve us completely is a must not. We will not stand idly by. We will face whatever challenge comes our way as a band with sheer will and courage. |-| Members / Users= #Tori "Dauntless" Bain, daughter of Hades- (Brocky) #Adam "Amity" Solarius, son of Apollo- (Hydro) #Gabriel "Candor" Sharpe, son of Zeus- (Hyu) #Tracey "Erudite" Marvell, daughter of Hebe- (Miggy) #Arista "Abnegation" Mireldis, daughter of Melinoe- (Shady) |-| Member's Positions= *'Tori-''' Singer *'Adam-' Guitarist *'Gabriel-' Drummer *'Tracey-' *'Arista-' Pianist/Keyboard |-| Poster= |-| Theme Song / Explanation / Genre= Eyes Open- Taylor Swift '''Genre: '''Mostly pop, but will play almost anything Eyes Open is our bands theme song because, not only does it represent what we really are as a group, but also what we had to go through to get to camp. The phrase "In backyards, winning battles with our, wooden swords but now we stepped into a cruel world, where everybody stands and keeps score" relates to the group greatly as they were all once children in a world that at the time, they did not know were filled with monsters, and they would play like normal children. But when they began to grow up and their powers kicked in, everything took a turn for the worst, with monster attacks, etc. The phrase "Everybody's waiting for you to break down, everybody's watching to see the fallout." just goes to show them that with all the safe things around them, people want them dead, if it is the Broken Covenant, or even a mere mortal, they will break you down, until you are nothing, and they are waiting to watch your demise. Coming to camp has given them all a safe haven from what lies outside in the places they had once called home, and the more they stay at camp, the more they discover about the dangers they will encounter when leaving the boundaries that keep them safe. They may be dreaming of being safe, but they all know that soon they will need to leave, if it is for a quest, or any other reason, that they must be aware of their surroundings, in order to be safe. This song, when they listen to it, reminds them not only to always be aware, but to keep their eyes open, as you never know what is watching you, following you, and waiting for you. |-| Chart of Cooperation= |-|